


Happiness

by Lotto95



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotto95/pseuds/Lotto95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina's search for happiness is futile. She knows exactly what she wants. Or more so... who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy one shot set in 4b... enjoy :)

Another long, far too heavy sigh pushes its way out of Regina’s chest the moment she hears the familiar footsteps of Emma Swan stomping into the vault. Nothing like the light ballerina steps of the princess she had supposed to have been.

“Hey,” she says wiping both hands on the front of her jeans before sitting on the bench next to Regina. She gives her an attempt at a soft smile but as green eyes soften she knows she’s failed.

“How you doing?” Emma whispers.

Regina shrugs, “I’ve looked through all of these dozens of times, there’s nothing here.” Her eyes scan over the books as if the answer would jump out at her, but they remain open and spread out in a chaotic way. Emma’s eyes are on her and Regina feels the need to snap at the woman but knows pushing now would do neither of them any good.

She sighs again feeling as if every last drop of energy had been taken from her body and spread out over useless pages that would get her no closer to finding the author. She turns her head and Emma is still looking at her in that way she does when she can’t quite figure out what’s swirling around her mind.

“Spit it out Swan,” she snaps, instantly regretting the sharpness of her voice. She sighs. Again. “I’m-”

“It’s okay-” Emma smiles, “when was the last time you ate. Or slept?”

“I-”

When _was_ the last time she had done either of those things? She looks back down drowning in pages and pages of worthless words; not a single one of them telling her how to get the ending she craves, yet does not deserve. She looks down to her lap, “I don’t know.”

Emma sighs lifts an arm then clenches her fist tight by her side. “Why don’t you take a break?” Their eyes meet and for once she doesn’t want to fight. She scoots closer knowing this isn’t what Emma had meant, but she’s too exhausted at the prospect of never finding what’s she looking for and equally not wanting it to end due to the time she gets to spend with the woman who’d just hitched a breath as Regina’s body lent into her side.

“Will you hold me?” she whispers on a shaky breath.

Brown eyes close and she’s certain by the lack of response she messed up, but before she can find the will to move from the closeness, an arm wraps around her shoulders. A hand is placed on her stomach then snakes around her waist until her body is flush against Emma’s. Two pairs of eyes squeeze tightly and then she’s being pulled closer as Emma twists to face her.

“Come here,” she says and tugs on Regina until she’d been pulled onto Emma’s lap.

She should care, she really should, but as those safe arms wrap themselves around her body, she buries her face in Emma’s neck as arms squeeze tightly.

“You’re gunna find happiness Regina,” Emma whispers into her ear. Regina swallows. The warmth washes through her body and all she wants is to stay within these arms forever. For once, she doesn’t think about a baby left on the side of a road, but to Emma; fighting for her happiness.

She takes a deep breath and says on an exhale, “what if my happiness is you?”

Fingers run through her hair as lips brush her temple and arms hold her impossibly tighter. In a way that would have made her fearful if it wasn’t for the safety she always feels around Emma.

“Then we can stop searching.”

Regina chuckles then sits up to look directly into Emma’s eyes.

“Just like that?” she asks, daring herself to hope.

Emma smiles back at her and shrugs at the question and it’s so infuriatingly Emma she shakes her head. Their eyes meet and she allows herself to fall. She tips her head forwards until lips brush delicately. It wasn’t a tantalizing kiss, but her breath is taken away when Emma pushes soft lips back against her own.

Her lips run over Emma’s as she pushes her head downwards. She sits up, a shy smile pushing on her cheeks whilst Emma’s face is shading pink. She wears a wide grin and after a moment of doubt, Regina mirrors it.

“Just like that,” says Emma.  

She runs her hands up and down Regina’s back. Regina’s shoulders lose their tension and she leans her head forwards to rest against Emma. Those hands continue to softly rub circles and patterns over her back. She sighs deeply.

“I know you think you need the author to be happy,” says Emma, “but you don’t. You can have happiness-” she snakes her arms around Regina’s back to pull her in close and places a lingering kiss to her temple, “let me help you find it.”


End file.
